


Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cersei is a lioness until the end, Cersei sent her armies North, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Drama, Everyone is tired of fighting, F/M, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Sacrifice, Sibling Bonding, We all know Jon Snow is a hero, but the army of the dead is winning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: La guerre contre l'armée des morts s'éternise. Les derniers survivants arrivent à Port-Réal.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige

**Author's Note:**

> OS initialement posté sur mon compte fanfiction.net.

Il neige lorsqu'ils arrivent à Port-Réal.

Du haut de son cheval, Tyrion balaye du regard les environs. La neige qui tombe recouvre le paysage comme elle a recouvert ses souvenirs. Il ne reconnaît plus rien.

Leur petit groupe croise de nombreux paysans qui vont en sens inverse, la tête courbée.

« Où vont-ils donc ? » demande t-il, perplexe.

Sansa lui jette un regard sombre. La lumière a déserté ses yeux fatigués.

« Vers le sud, j'imagine. »

Une ombre se déploie au dessus d'eux. Ils lèvent les yeux au ciel pour toiser la silhouette gauche de Drogon, dont les ailes déchirées lui permettent à peine de voler. Du coin de l'œil, Tyrion voit Daenerys baisser la tête et Jon tenter maladroitement de la réconforter.

L'attaque de Vivesaigues a été longue et sanglante. L'armée des morts progresse lentement, mais inexorablement. Ce qui a été la demeure des Tully , qui leur a servi de refuge pendant plus d'un an, n'est plus désormais.

Brienne, qui chevauche quelques mètres derrière eux, vient à leur rencontre.

« Comment va ma sœur ? » demande aussitôt Sansa.

Le visage de Brienne se ferme.

« Mal, j'en ai peur. Si elle n'est pas soignée rapidement... »

Tyrion se retourne. Installée devant le Limier, Arya semble prête à tomber à tout instant. Les deux coups de poignard qu'elle a reçus ne l'ont peut-être pas tuée instantanément mais la mort n'abandonne pas la partie si facilement.

Ser Jorah, parti en éclaireur, les rejoint au petit galop.

« Les portes de la ville sont ouvertes, Khaleesi. Je n'ai repéré aucun danger. »

« Dépêchons-nous, alors. »

Et elle élance son cheval au petit trot, comme si la mort en personne était à ses trousses.

.

Daenerys a l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Le silence de Port-Réal est uniquement brisé par le crissement des sabots de leurs chevaux sur l'épaisse couche de neige. L'ombre de Drogon plane sur la ville avant que le dragon ne soit hors de sa vue, probablement à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser.

« Il n'y a presque plus personne, » remarque Jon.

Les seuls habitants qu'ils aperçoivent se dirigent vers la sortie de la ville.

« Il n'y a plus rien pour eux ici, » dit doucement Daenerys.

Et pour elle, reste t-il quelque chose ? Cette ville, elle en a rêvé. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye d'imaginer le ciel bleu, le soleil, le flot incessant de paroles dans les rues aux couleurs vives.

Quand elle les rouvre, ses visions s'effacent. Seule la neige demeure, encore et toujours.

Jon a remarqué son air perdu et pose une main sur son ventre gonflé.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète t-il.

« Tout va bien, » le rassure t-elle en la recouvrant de la sienne.

C'était inespéré, et pourtant... elle a refusé d'y croire de nombreux mois, affirmé à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était impossible, mais le renflement grandissant de son ventre n'a trompé personne.

« Il sera bientôt là. »

La voix de Jon est un murmure inquiet. Il a raison, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, mais aucun d'eux ne parvient à s'en réjouir.

Oh, mon doux enfant de l'hiver. Verras-tu le prochain été ?

Jon ne cesse de regarder en arrière.

« Je suis inquiet pour Arya. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Déjà tellement de morts... les Dieux seront-ils assez cruels pour lui ravir sa chère sœur ? Daenerys pense à Ver Gris et Missandei et des cristaux de glace lui poignardent le cœur. L'un est mort au début de la guerre, à Winterfell, et la seconde l'a rejoint dans l'au-delà lors de leur fuite des Eyrié, il y a déjà deux ans de cela. L'hiver de sa solitude est bien plus meurtrier que celui qui s'est abattu sur Westeros.

Enfin, le Donjon Rouge est en vue. Jorah et Jon l'aident à descendre de cheval et l'escortent dans la cour déserte. La neige tombe de plus belle en spirales blanches.

Dans ses rêves, Daenerys voyait un espace fourmillant d'activité et de rires où il fait bon vivre. Elle voyait un royaume prospère sous le règne d'un monarque juste.

« Dany ? »

Il n'y avait jamais de neige, ni ce silence assourdissant. Le rêve disparaît.

« Allons-y. »

.

« Vous êtes en présence de Cersei Lannister, Première du nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice des Sept Couronnes. »

La voix de Qyburn manque cruellement de conviction. Cersei elle-même semble ailleurs. Bien qu'assise sur le trône, elle lui apparaît complètement désintéressée. Ou serait-ce de la résignation ?

Cinq ans séparent Tyrion de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Malgré son regard un peu éteint, elle a relativement peu changé. Ses yeux balayent le groupe qui s'est massé devant le trône et une lueur d'inquiétude vient illuminer ses iris verts.

« Il va bien, » répond t-il à sa question muette. « Il dirige le reste de nos soldats. Ils étaient quelques lieues derrière nous, ils seront bientôt là. »

Si elle est soulagée, elle n'en montre rien. Alors que le silence s'installe, Jon s'avance.

« Majesté. Ma sœur Arya a été gravement blessée durant notre fuite. Elle a besoin de soins. »

Inconsciente, elle repose dans les bras du Limier.

« Qyburn va s'en occuper. »

La Main de Cersei fait signe à Sandor de le suivre et tous deux quittent la salle du trône. Jon semble tenté de les suivre mais se résigne à rester là où il est. Sansa a les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Deux enfants font irruption dans la salle par la porte de derrière. Tyrion a un instant d'hésitation mais les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts font battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite. Il sait, bien sûr qu'il sait.

Cersei parle, mais il l'écoute à peine. Il est trop captivé par les rayons de soleil que sont Alysanne et Damon Lannister. Sa sœur ferme les yeux et les embrasse avant de les renvoyer dans leur chambre. Elle fixe avec pitié le ventre de Daenerys.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande t-elle finalement en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

Ils échangeaient des corbeaux avec la capitale, au début, mais ensuite, les corbeaux sont tous morts ou se sont enfuis pour des cieux plus cléments. Cela fait bien trois ans que tout échange a été rompu.

Jon se lance dans un résumé de leur course pour échapper à la mort en marche. Leur fuite de Winterfell jusqu'au Val. L'attaque surprise du Roi de la Nuit aux Eyrié alors qu'ils s'y croyaient en sécurité. Leur périple jusqu'à Vivesaigues et le combat qui leur a ravi presque toutes leurs troupes. Et enfin, leur route jusque Port-Réal, courbés sous le poids de leurs morts et du blizzard.

Les regards sont tous tournés vers le sol lorsque Jon achève son récit. Cersei ferme les yeux et médite quelques instants.

« Je vois. »

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, elle se lève.

« J'imagine que vous avez besoin de repos. Nous discuterons demain. »

Et elle s'éloigne, l'échine courbée.

« Noires ailes, noires nouvelles, » murmure Tyrion pour lui-même.

.

Cersei observe le sommeil paisible des jumeaux. Ses doux enfants de l'hiver.

« Cersei. »

Elle n'ose pas se retourner. Peut-être sont-ils déjà tous mors. Peut-être hallucine t-elle dans son agonie. Pourtant, les deux bras qui se referment autour de sa taille n'ont jamais semblé aussi réels. Des larmes qui ne sont pas les siennes tracent un sillon sur la peau de son cou.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

Elle se retourne et effleure le visage de Jaime du bout des doigts.

« C'est bien toi. »

Elle appuie son front contre le sien et leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle se sent enfin entière.

« Viens. »

Elle le tire par la main jusqu'au grand lit.

« Ils sont comme nous. Il est impossible de les séparer... »

Alors qu'elle tend le bras pour les secouer doucement, il la retient.

« Non, ne les réveille pas. »

« Je veux que tu les rencontres, » proteste Cersei. « Qu'ils sachent qui est leur père. »

« Nous avons le temps. »

« Non ! »

Elle le lâche et s'éloigne de lui, comme s'il l'avait giflée.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, » sanglote t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas le temps... »

« Cersei. »

Jaime ignore ses protestations et l'enlace de nouveau avec force. Elle se débat en vain.

« Au moins, nous sommes ensemble. »

Il tente d'avoir l'air assuré mais sa voix se brise.

« Jusqu'à la fin ? »

« Jusqu'à la fin. »

.

Sansa et Jon sont assis sur le lit d'Arya. Son front brûlant est maculé de sueur.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où père est revenu gravement blessé ? » demande Jon.

Aegon Targaryen est un fantôme qui n'a pas sa place ici. Seul Jon Snow importe.

« Bien sûr, » répond Sansa en essuyant le front de sa sœur.

C'est un jour auquel elle pensait souvent, avant. Avant les Marcheurs blancs, avant la guerre, avant l'hiver.

« Raconte moi, » demande Jon.

« Pour quoi faire ? » rétorque t-elle presque sèchement.

Jon ne répond rien et se contente de baisser la tête, comme écrasé par la neige qui tombe dehors.

« Je n'arrive plus à insuffler le moindre espoir à quiconque. Comment pourrais-je attendre le contraire de toi, ou de n'importe qui ? » soupire t-il, vaincu.

Il se lève et s'éloigne avant d'avoir pu voir les larmes dans les yeux de Sansa.

« Jon. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrête.

« Rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Alors Jon se rassoit.

.

Quand Sansa se remémore cette journée, elle voit d'abord le grand feu de cheminée dans la chambre de ses parents.

Son père était revenu gravement blessé d'un voyage jusqu'au Mur – il avait croisé des Sauvageons en chemin. Il avait passé deux jours entiers évanoui et Mestre Luwin craignait qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Alors, pendant que Lady Catelyn priait les Sept, Sansa, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon et Jon s'étaient tous faufilés jusque son lit et s'étaient blottis contre lui. Quand Catelyn était revenue, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait trouvé Ned les yeux grands ouverts, veillant sur ses six enfants endormis, bercés par le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre. Sansa avait entrouvert les paupières quelques secondes.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de sourires si lumineux.

.

Elle raconte tout ça à Jon mais cela lui semble distant, étrange. C'est comme regarder la scène de l'extérieur, comme si une couche de givre recouvrait ses souvenirs. Le lit rempli d'enfants, le sourire de Ned et Catelyn Stark, le feu dans la cheminée. Tout ça lui semble inventé.

Avant que la nuit ne s'achève, Jon lui dit une dernière chose. Il lui dit qu'il croit vraiment, de tout son être, que s'il était avec eux maintenant, père serait fier d'elle.

Ça, au moins, lui semble réel.

.

La table du conseil restreint n'a plus été occupée depuis des lustres. Cersei promène son regard fatigué sur l'étrange assemblée.

Tyrion joue avec sa coupe remplie d'eau, regrettant sans doute l'arôme du vin. Sansa fixe un point invisible. Jon a une main protectrice posée sur le ventre de Daenerys. Jorah serre la poignée de son épée, comme si une menace invisible pesait sur eux. Jaime et Brienne conversent à voix basse. Le Limier observe les autres en chien de faïence. Bran a les yeux voilés.

Flanquée de Qyburn, Cersei gagne le bout de la table avec toute la dignité qu'elle parvient à rassembler. Elle s'installe et tous les regards convergent vers elle. Elle a l'impression de regarder la mort en face.

« Combien reste t-il de soldats ? »

Quelqu'un lui répond mais elle est incapable de déterminer qui. Le froid lui embrume l'esprit.

« Un peu moins de deux mille. »

« La flotte de fer ? »

« Décimée. »

« La compagnie dorée ? »

« La plupart ont péri à Winterfell ou aux Eyrié. »

« Les armées Lannister ? »

« Même chose. »

Elle est comme détachée de son environnement. Le poids de ces cinq années de froid et d'attente interminable s'effondre sur elle.

« Alors, ça n'a servi à rien. »

Comme dans un état second, elle se lève et s'éloigne lentement.

« Cersei. »

Tyrion la retient par le bras.

« Tu es la reine des Sept Couronnes. Nous devons coopérer. Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se dégage et poursuit sa route.

Sa couronne lui fait l'effet d'épines qui s'enfoncent dans son crâne.

.

« Sansa ? »

Sansa rêve du printemps. Elle gambade dans un champ de fleurs mauves avec Lady qui jappe gaiement. Leur parfum l'enivre et elle éclate de rire, scellant une promesse de soleil et de ciel bleu.

« Sansa ? »

Elle ouvre les yeux. Les bougies se sont consumées depuis longtemps mais même lorsque toute lumière s'est évanouie, elle peut encore reconnaître le visage d'Arya.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fait Sansa. « Tu es encore faible. Tu ne devrais pas... »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Arya ne ressemble pas à l'impitoyable Sans-Visage. Celle-ci a disparu. Celle qui se blottit contre Sansa est une petite fille terrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Gendry. »

Quelque chose d'humide coule sur l'épaule de Sansa. Les larmes d'Arya la transpercent comme des poignards.

« C'est de ma faute s'il est mort. »

« Non. Non, Arya, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Alors qu'ils fuyaient Vivesaigues et qu'Arya avait déjà reçu deux coups de poignard, Gendry a surgi du brouillard et s'est jeté devant celui qui aurait dû être mortel.

Il l'a été.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, » réaffirme Sansa.

« Je sais. Mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire me sentir mieux. »

La tristesse lui enserre la gorge.

« Je suis désolée. »

Pour Gendry, pour Theon, Yara, Sam et Gilly, Podrick, Robin Arryn, Davos, Lyanna Mormont, Melisandre, pour tout ce qui est parti et ce qui ne reviendra jamais.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? » murmure Arya.

Les lèvres de Sansa tremblent mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a plus assez de larmes.

« Tu as toujours ta liste, » répond t-elle.

Arya renifle avec dédain.

« Tu veux que je tue Cersei ? »

Sansa aurait répondu oui sans hésitation, avant, mais elle n'a plus assez de haine non plus, maintenant.

« Ses enfants sont toujours avec elle, » reprend Arya. « Ce ne serait pas... correct de le faire devant eux. »

Elle s'enfonce plus profondément sous les couvertures, comme pour se protéger.

« Et puis... elle mourra, de toute façon, non ? Nous allons tous mourir. »

Sansa l'embrasse sur le front et la serre contre elle. Elle ne peut rien contre l'hiver mais aucun cauchemar ne viendra troubler leur sommeil cette nuit.

.

« Tu as changé. »

Tyrion s'est installé au bureau de Cersei alors qu'elle allume les bougies de sa chambre. Il a la certitude d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Que s'il ferme les yeux et les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard, tout sera redevenu comme avant.

Alors, il essaye.

Il ferme les yeux mais quand il les rouvre, il ne voit pas les longs cheveux blonds qui hantent ses souvenirs. Il soupire, las.

« Toi aussi, » répond Cersei.

« J'ai pris quelques rides. Et j'ai peut-être maigri, aussi. »

Sa tentative d'humour est pathétique mais les lèvres de Cersei tressautent. C'est la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête depuis son retour à Port-Réal. Ils sont comme deux étrangers séparés par un mur de neige.

« Alysanne et Damon ont l'air d'être de gentils enfants, » offre t-il.

Cersei s'installe sur le bord de son lit. Elle ne boit pas de vin. Il n'y en a plus une goutte dans la capitale.

« Ils sont gentils, et beaux, et intelligents. »

La fierté ne parvient pas à chasser la lassitude dans sa voix.

« Je commençais à penser que vous étiez morts, » reprend t-elle.

Son ton est devenu accusateur.

Nous sommes déjà morts, veut lui répondre Tyrion, mais le sourire des jumeaux vient flotter devant lui alors il ne le fait pas.

« Cinq ans, » insiste Cersei. « Dont trois sans aucune nouvelle. As-tu la moindre idée de... »

Elle s'interrompt et baisse la tête, presque honteuse.

« Je sais, » répond Tyrion.

Elle sanglote. Lui aussi pleure, un peu.

.

« Combien de temps ? » murmure Daenerys.

Jon ne peut voir ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité froide de leur chambre mais il entend les larmes dans sa voix.

« Quelques mois, j'imagine. »

Ses doigts courent sur la peau tendue de son ventre, gonflé aujourd'hui, peut-être de nouveau plat demain.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup. »

Dans son esprit, son doux enfant de l'hiver aux cheveux noirs chevauche Drogon dans un ciel d'été limpide.

« Ce n'est pas assez. »

Daenerys veut se battre, mais que peut-elle faire ? Elle ferme les yeux, essaye de penser au rire de Jon, la façon dont il sourit et le sourire de leur enfant et son grand royaume prospère, mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à voir n'est que le trône recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, la mort de toute promesse d'avenir.

« Nous sommes assez, » lui murmure Jon en enfouissant le visage dans son cou pour étouffer un sanglot.

Elle voudrait pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas. Comment le pourrait-elle, quand Jon est avec elle ? Alors elle lui chante une chanson qu'elle a inventée, un chant de glace et de feu où les dragons règnent sur le monde et où l'hiver s'achève pour toujours. Un chant où leur enfant grandit sain et sauf.

« Marions-nous. »

Sa voix est une supplication.

« Marions-nous, tant qu'il est encore temps. Dis-oui, Dany, s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, Daenerys laisse couler une larme.

.

Sansa se contemple dans les vieux miroir fissuré. Son reflet morcelé la toise avec lassitude, le regard vide. Derrière elle, les ombres recouvrent sa chambre. Son ancienne chambre, celle qui était la sienne la première fois.

Aucun rayon de soleil ne vient plus l'éclairer.

On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Elle observe Cersei s'avancer dans le miroir, mais ne se retourne pas. Elles ne se sont pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée, une semaine plus tôt. Depuis plus de dix ans, en fait. Depuis qu'elle a fui Port-Réal.

Cersei ne dit rien mais s'empare de la brosse posée sur la coiffeuse.

« Je peux ? »

Sansa acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle revoit Winterfell, l'été, Lady Catelyn, et s'imagine que c'est sa propre mère qui lui brosse les cheveux.

« Tu as changé, petite colombe. »

La voix de Cersei est plus douce que dans ses souvenirs.

« Je sais. »

La reine rassemble ses cheveux en tresses compliquées.

« J'étais plus facile à manipuler, avant. »

Cersei s'esclaffe légèrement.

« Bien, bien. Tu auras appris quelque chose d'utile. »

« C'est vous qui me l'avez appris. »

Les doigts se Cersei se figent. Serait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire fier que Sansa distingue dans le miroir brisé ?

« J'en suis ravie. »

Sansa ne trouve pas l'ironie et le sarcasme auquel elle s'attendait. Inexplicablement, cela la peine.

« Vous aussi, vous avez changé. »

Cersei la fait se tourner vers elle pour finaliser sa coiffure mais évite son regard.

« Cinq ans, c'est long. »

Quand ses yeux se plantent enfin dans les siens, Sansa ne voit que le reflet de son propre désenchantement. Cersei lui sourit tristement et lui fait signe de se lever.

« Viens. Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard au mariage de ton frère, pas vrai ? »

.

« Ils sont magnifiques, » répète Jaime pour la dixième fois au moins.

Damon et Alysanne jouent dans la neige. Tyrion sourit avec indulgence.

« Ils le sont. »

Les entendre rire est comme un rêve de printemps.

« Je me rappelle encore du jour où le corbeau est arrivé. »

Tyrion s'en souvient aussi. Le souvenir a résisté aux trombes de neige.

« Raconte-moi, » demande Jaime. « C'est toi qui a un don pour les histoires. »

Tyrion sourit de plus belle.

.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il raconte cette histoire à son frère. En fait, Tyrion est sûr qu'il la connaît par cœur, parce qu'à chaque fois que Jaime, brisé par la fatigue, avait envie d'abandonner, de s'allonger dans la neige et d'aspirer au repos éternel, il se glissait à ses côtés et la lui murmurait à l'oreille. Alors, Jaime se relevait et continuait, encore et toujours.

C'était avant la chute de Winterfell. Il neigeait, ce jour là, et Jaime s'entraînait dans la cour avec Brienne et Arya et Tyrion les observait distraitement, les yeux tournés vers l'horizon. C'était Sansa qui lui avait remis le message. Un corbeau était arrivé de Port-Réal, lui avait-elle dit. Alors, Tyrion avait fait un rapide calcul, et il avait compris. Il n'avait pas brisé le sceau représentant un lion, il voulait que Jaime soit le premier à lire la missive.

Il était descendu et la lui avait donnée. Jaime, les yeux voilés par l'épuisement, l'avait déroulée sans comprendre, puis quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit. Il avait laissé tomber son épée sur le sol, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de nouveau et un sourire avait réussi à tordre ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Des jumeaux, » avait-il murmuré, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. « Des jumeaux. »

Tyrion avait lu la lettre à son tour. Je t'interdis de mourir, avait écrit sa sœur. C'était tellement Cersei qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

Ils avaient fait un vrai festin, ce soir là. La neige avait redoublé d'ardeur mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pendant une soirée, rien qu'une soirée, ils avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence.

Ils avaient rêvé du printemps.

.

« Merci, » dit Jaime.

Fatigués par leurs jeux, les enfants les rejoignent. Cersei leur a parlé de leur père, bien sûr, alors quand ils l'ont trouvé penché au dessus d'eux à leur réveil la première fois, ils se sont plus ou moins jetés à son cou.

« Venez, nous allons être en retard, » fait Jaime en prenant leur prenant la main.

Tyrion les observe et il pense à Myrcella et Tommen avec nostalgie. Alysanne et Damon pourraient être comme eux, s'ils en avaient le temps, si la mort ne se dirigeait pas vers eux. De gentils enfants.

Il ne voit pas Joffrey.

Il ne regarde pas.

.

« Aiguille, vraiment ? »

Arya hausse les sourcils avec défi et range son épée dans son fourreau.

« Je ne laisserai rien nous séparer. »

Jon saisit le double sens de ses paroles et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il faisait la même chose, il y a toutes ces années, à Winterfell, quand Arya était encore une petite fille qui fuyait ses leçons de broderie pour aller tirer à l'arc.

Le temps a passé mais le geste est resté, comme un témoin de cette époque perdue à jamais.

« Tu m'as fait peur, » reprend Jon plus sérieusement.

Elle essaye de le cacher mais ses blessures la font encore souffrir.

« Je sais. »

Jon veut lui faire promettre d'être plus prudente à l'avenir, de rester loin du danger, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Le danger arrive vers eux. Oh, il voudrait les protéger, Dany, Arya, Bran, Sansa et tous les autres, les emmener loin, très loin de l'hiver, dans un endroit où ils ne connaîtraient que le chaleur de l'été.

Son impuissance le fait trembler. Il étouffe un sanglot.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Arya lui saisit les mains et les serre avec force.

« Ne pleure pas, surtout. »

.

Le Septuaire de Baelor n'est évidemment plus une option, alors Cersei a proposé le bois sacré du Donjon Rouge, faute de mieux. Jon vénère les Anciens Dieux, de toute façon, et Daenerys n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance.

Sansa se glisse aux côtés de Tyrion. Tous deux observent avec une certaine émotion Daenerys s'avancer au bras de Jorah. Son ventre est si gros qu'il semble sur le point d'exploser et elle peine à marcher mais son sourire est si grand, et elle a l'air tellement heureuse, qu'elle semble flotter jusqu'à Jon.

Les vœux sont rapidement échangés. Un souffle de vent s'enroule autour d'eux pour murmurer leur accord à l'éternité. Sansa pleure, mais pas de tristesse, cette fois. Tyrion s'en aperçoit et lui serre brièvement la main.

Les réserves de nourriture sont presque épuisées mais il insiste pour qu'une réception soit organisée. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, songe Sansa quelques heures plus tard. Ça lui rappelle son banquet de mariage, il y a des années, et elle le fait remarquer à Tyrion, assis à côté d'elle.

« C'est vrai. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus ivre qu'aujourd'hui... » dit-il en contemplant tristement son verre d'eau.

Alysanne et Damon courent entre les tables jusque Daenerys. Sansa est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent mais il semble qu'ils lui demandent la permission de toucher son ventre. Attendrie, elle obtempère.

Cersei les observe, le regard peiné, les poings crispés. N'y tenant plus, elle se lève et quitte la salle précipitamment. Jaime se lance à ses trousses.

« Elle ne leur a rien dit, » fait Sansa.

Elle les regarde et c'en est presque insupportable, toute cette innocence qui sent le soleil et qui ne sera bientôt plus que glace.

« Elle protège ses enfants, » soupire Tyrion. « C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. »

Jon a pris les jumeaux sur ses genoux et lui et Daenerys leur racontent une histoire. Probablement quelque chose avec des dragons. Un chant de feu et de lumière – pas de glace, jamais de glace.

« C'est ce qu'elle fera jusqu'à la fin. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Mais Sansa sait. Elle sait, parce qu'elle ferait la même chose. Parce que sa propre mère aurait fait la même chose. Elle sait, mais elle a peur de l'admettre, parce que ça rendrait la situation trop réelle, trop cruelle.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que Cersei laisserait ses enfants être gelés vivants par des monstres ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Cersei les gèlerait elle-même bien avant, mais Cersei n'a jamais été de glace.

Sansa ferme les yeux et imagine des torrents de flammes, un autre type de fin du monde.

.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Khaleesi. »

Daenerys fait les cent pas, les bras serrés autour de son ventre comme pour protéger l'enfant qui y grandit du reste du monde.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

Jon est parti à la table du conseil restreint où il doit sûrement échanger des paroles vides de sens avec les autres. Pour maintenir l'illusion qu'il leur reste encore une chance, encore un espoir, que toute leur vie ne s'apprête pas à se fracasser en mille morceaux.

« Je ne suis plus une khaleesi, » soupire t-elle. « Je n'ai plus de khalasar. »

Que lui reste-elle réellement ?

« Vous rappelez-vous du jour où je vous ai rencontré ? » demande t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Bien sûr, » répond Jorah.

« J'étais terrifiée. J'avais seize ans, j'étais entourée d'étrangers... mon mari me terrifiait. Mon propre frère me terrifiait. J'observais le soleil descendre dans le ciel je redoutais la nuit qui allait suivre, et je faisais tout pour retenir mes larmes, mais vous êtes apparu devant moi. »

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage ridé.

« Vous êtes apparu, et vous m'avez souri. Et là, j'ai su... j'ai su que je n'étais pas seule. Que j'avais quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. »

Jorah baisse la tête et soupire. Il semble aussi vieux qu'il l'est réellement.

« J'ai échoué. »

Il se dirige vers elle et s'agenouille avant de lui prendre la main.

« Pardonnez-moi. J'aimerais faire plus... quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas, » dit Daenerys. « Surtout pas... »

Ses larmes coulent silencieusement alors qu'elle presse la main chaude de Jorah contre sa joue.

.

« Combien de temps reste t-il à ton avis ? »

Un nouveau cri ponctue la question d'Arya. La lumière des torches accrochées au mur du couloir fait danser les ombres sur son visage.

« Aucune idée. J'espère pour elle que c'est bientôt fini. »

Sansa étouffe un bâillement et joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Au milieu de la nuit, seuls les hurlements de Daenerys viennent crever le silence assourdissant du Donjon Rouge. Les chambres de Sansa et Arya sont juste à côté, alors elles n'ont pas pu les manquer. Elles attendent avec anxiété.

Sansa frisonne dans sa robe de chambre quand une troisième personne les rejoint.

« On m'a dit que l'enfant arrivait. »

Cersei est bien moins impressionnante sans ses robes ouvragées et sa couronne sur la tête.

« Ce on doit s'appeler Tyrion, » fait remarquer Sansa.

« Il est incapable de rester en place, » renifle Arya. « Ça doit faire trois fois qu'il fait le tour du Donjon Rouge. »

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un... » répond t-elle l'air de rien.

Arya sourit et c'est tellement rare que Sansa en a presque les larmes aux yeux. Quand est-elle devenue si émotive ? Cersei les regarde, incertaine, alors Sansa lui fait signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Elle est là-dedans depuis des heures, » soupire Arya pour la forme.

Qyburn, Jon et Jorah, qui sont aux côtés de Daenerys, n'ont fait aucune apparition. Ses cris de souffrance broient les entrailles de Sansa et elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Cersei. Alors, c'est ça, ce qu'elle a ressenti pendant ces longues années ? Ce sentiment d'impuissance face à une attente insupportable sans la moindre nouvelle ? Que pensait-elle au moment d'accoucher, sans personne pour lui tenir la main, pour attendre devant la porte ?

« Les accouchements durent parfois plus d'une journée, » répond Cersei.

La surprise remplace brièvement l'hostilité dans les yeux d'Arya. C'est étrange, de les voir face à face. Si elle le voulait, Arya pourrait tuer la reine, là, tout de suite, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Cersei ne se doute de rien, bien sûr. Elle ne sait pas pour la liste, ne saura jamais. C'est mieux ainsi.

La haine d'Arya s'incline un instant face à sa curiosité. Ça, ça n'a pas changé – et c'est réconfortant, tellement réconfortant...

« Vous avez mis une journée pour donner naissance à Damon et Alysanne ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Ça a dû être douloureux. »

Arya est habituée à un autre type de souffrance. Celui-là est un grand mystère pour elle. Cersei acquiesce. Sansa parvient à discerner l'amusement dans son expression.

« Il n'y a pas douleur plus horrible. »

Nouveaux hurlements.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils vivraient, » reprend t-elle et c'est comme si ses paroles avaient un sens caché. « Ils sont nés trop tôt, et ils étaient petits, si petits... »

« Mais ils ont survécu, » dit Sansa. « Ils vont bien. »

Elle a eu peur, quand elle les a vus, la première fois, peur de voir Joffrey ressurgir devant elle. Puis, ils ont levé leurs yeux d'enfants vers elle et elle a su que Joffrey resterait une ombre du passé.

« Rien d'étonnant à ça. Vous autres Lannister êtes durs à tuer. »

Arya ricane à sa propre réflexion et Cersei s'esclaffe à son tour, et c'est tellement inattendu, tellement grotesque que Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer également.

Ici, à la fin de toute chose, là où le moindre sourire est une victoire, Sansa a arrêté de frissonner.

.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Jon embrasse Dany sur le front. Elle est couverte de sueur, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et elle peine à garder les yeux ouverts mais il ne l'a jamais trouvée aussi belle.

« Une fille, Dany. Nous avons une fille. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et sourit.

« Je m'étais toujours imaginé un garçon. Un petit Jon. »

Jon sourit et caresse le fin duvet de cheveux noirs. Il se perd un instant dans les yeux lilas entrouverts.

« Comment devrions-nous l'appeler ? » demande t-il.

« Lyanna, » répond Dany.

Une larme d'émotion roule sur la joue de Jon.

« Lyanna Targaryen, » lui murmure t-elle avec émotion.

Jorah, qui se tient à l'écart, sourit lui aussi en pensant à une autre Lyanna, une autre guerrière tombée au combat.

Ils restent là un long moment, peau contre peau, front contre front, cœur contre cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

« Tu vas rencontrer ta famille, Lyanna, » dit Jon.

.

« Vous n'avez pas votre couronne. »

La voix de Daenerys n'est qu'un murmure. Alysanne et Damon, qui discutent penchés sur le berceau de Lyanna à l'autre bout de la chambre, n'ont pas besoin de saisir tous les enjeux de cette conversation.

« C'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa question reste suspendue dans l'air comme un nuage.

« Vous êtes plus jeune et plus belle que moi, » observe Cersei.

« Je... »

Ses mots meurent sur le bout de ses lèvres, comme un baiser inachevé.

« Le trône vous intéresse t-il toujours ? »

Daenerys veut répondre que oui. Qu'elle attend avec impatience le jour de son couronnement. Elle imagine la couronne, pas celle de Cersei, une couronne de flammes et de dragons, son peuple qui l'acclame et l'appelle Mhysa, Port-Réal en fête, l'odeur des gâteaux au citron, Lyanna qui vole dans le ciel avec son père.

Elle imagine tout ça depuis des années, depuis toujours et pourtant, sa gorge se noue et ses yeux se mouillent.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai vécu quelque temps dans une maison avec une porte rouge, à Braavos. Il y avait un citronnier derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre. Nous avons dû fuir. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, mon frère m'a mariée de force à un Khal Dothraki. Il m'a promis une couronne, un palais, le retour de notre dynastie, mais tout ce que je voulais retrouver était la grande maison avec la porte rouge, le citronnier derrière ma fenêtre, l'enfance que je n'avais jamais connue. »

Cersei l'écoute en silence.

« Puis mes dragons sont nés. J'ai conquis des villes, et j'ai fini par oublier la porte rouge et le citronnier. Quand je suis arrivée à Westeros, ils n'étaient plus que des ombres, des échos. Et puis, il y a eu la neige. »

Blanche, froide, infinie. Stérile, acérée, meurtrière.

« Je voudrais revoir le citronnier, maintenant. »

Cersei ferme les yeux et médite quelques instants. A t-elle un citronnier, quelque part dans le monde ?

« Il doit nous rester quelques citrons séchés. Peut-être serait-il possible de faire des gâteaux avec. »

Elle a haussé la voix. Ses enfants l'entendent et la rejoignent pour manifester leur enthousiasme. Daenerys sourit.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

.

« Qui a eu cette idée ? »

Assise à la table du conseil restreint, Sansa déguste son gâteau au citron miette par miette. Tyrion a englouti le sien depuis bien longtemps.

« Cersei. »

Il voit qu'elle ne le croit pas. Il hausse les épaules et se met à rêver d'un verre de vin.

« Cersei Lannister, avoir l'idée de faire des gâteaux ? Vraiment ? » insiste t-elle.

Ça aurait fait rire Tyrion, avant, et ils auraient tous les deux convenu que ce devait être une plaisanterie.

On ne rit plus trop, maintenant.

« Je ne la reconnais plus. C'est comme si une étrangère s'était glissée dans son corps. »

Sansa n'est pas aussi perplexe qu'elle aimerait l'être, il en est sûr. Peut-être que c'est sa façon de ne pas céder à la peur. S'étonner de ce qui n'est pas normal, espérer que ça le redevienne.

« Elle a perdu, » répond t-il finalement. « Elle a arrêté de porter sa couronne. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. »

Sansa fixe le reste de son gâteau avec tristesse.

« Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés, » avance Tyrion.

« Vous étiez le meilleur de tous, » sourit Sansa.

Il s'esclaffe, comme si c'était une pensée terrifiante. Il ne croit pas déjà avoir été le meilleur de quoi que ce soit.

« Ça aurait pu marcher, entre nous. »

Et elle se remet à manger son gâteau comme s'il s'agit du dernier qu'elle goûtera jamais.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Arya se tient au milieu de la cour du Donjon Rouge. Le Limier, qui s'éloignait à grands pas, se fige soudain.

« Je pars. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Elle le rejoint et lui barre le passage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les morts arrivent. Je pars au sud avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il la pousse et reprend son chemin.

« Vous mentez. »

Le Limier s'arrête de nouveau et soupire longuement.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, fillette. Je me suis battu tant que je pensais que j'avais une chance de survivre, mais c'est fini, maintenant. Les morts arrivent, et je compte bien gagner des jours de survie tant que ce sera possible. »

Il doit s'imaginer qu'elle est déçue.

« Je ne me suis jamais battu pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Arya n'est pas déçue, pas vraiment. Elle est surtout triste.

« Vous vous êtes battu pour moi. »

Il se retourne, la toise longuement. Hésite t-il ?

« La reine a envoyé mon frère en reconnaissance au nord il y a quelques mois, avec d'autres soldats. Ils ne sont jamais revenus, » avoue t-il finalement.

« Il est sûrement mort. »

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. »

Il pose une main sur sa tête dans un geste d'adieu et recommence à s'éloigner.

« Sandor ? »

Arya l'interpelle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Merci. »

Il hoche la tête. Des flocons se mettent à tomber et dessinent des sillons humides sur les joues d'Arya. Ou peut-être est-ce juste la trace de ses larmes.

La silhouette de Sandor n'est qu'une ombre de plus dans la neige.

.

« Je suis désolé, Dany. »

Jon ne peut qu'observer les larmes qui brûlent ses yeux violets, aussi impuissant qu'à l'accoutumée. Fossedragon a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il n'y avait pas de neige, il y a cinq ans. Il n'y avait pas non plus le cadavre d'un dragon qui déploie son ombre sur le sol.

« Il est mort de faim, » gémit Dany. « Ou de froid. Ou peut-être les deux. Il a dû tant souffrir... »

Emmitouflée dans d'épaisses couvertures, Lyanna somnole dans les bras de Jon, inconsciente que l'un des rêves de sa mère vient de mourir.

« Je l'imaginais sur son dos, volant à travers les cieux... » souffle Dany. « J'imaginais tellement de choses. »

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi... »

Elle s'approche de Drogon et pose une main sur ses écailles froides.

« Faites préparer un bûcher, » ordonne t-elle à quelques soldats présents. « Je ne les laisserai pas me prendre un autre de mes enfants. »

.

« Où est-il, maintenant ? »

Bran a les yeux vides, perdus dans le passé ou le futur, mais jamais ici. Arya fait distraitement tourner Aiguille entre ses doigts. Jon la regarde faire, le dos courbé. Assise sur son lit, Sansa observe la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, » lui répond Jon.

Il laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester encore longtemps. Les morts seront bientôt là. »

Sansa se sent soudain incroyablement lasse. Partir, encore. Mais pourquoi ? C'est une course qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Le bout du chemin se profile à l'horizon.

« N'êtes-vous pas fatigués de courir ? » dit-elle.

Elle a couru toute sa vie, encore et encore. Une part d'elle veut simplement s'arrêter, s'allonger dans la neige et s'endormir.

Arya vient la rejoindre et lui saisit le bras. Elle lui fait presque mal.

« N'abandonne pas, » siffle t-elle. « N'abandonne pas, pas encore. »

« Nous ne pouvons les vaincre. Nous avons essayé, encore et encore... nous avons perdu à chaque fois. »

Jon vient les entourer de ses bras solides dans une étreinte féroce. Sansa n'a pas la force de se dégager – il fait chaud ici.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, » promet-il.

Et tous les trois font semblant d'y croire.

.

« Il fait noir ici. »

Cersei hausse les épaules de son air perpétuellement absent.

« Il n'y a presque plus de bougies. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle en dépose une sur le bureau. Les ombres dansent sur le visage de Tyrion comme autant de cicatrices. Il fait tourner sa couronne entre ses doigts. Il ne demande pas pourquoi elle a cessé de la porter. Il n'en a pas besoin.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais laissé repousser tes cheveux ? »

« Pour ne jamais oublier tout ce que j'ai perdu. »

Cersei regarde sa couronne et se demande combien elle mettrait de temps à fondre si elle la jetait au feu. Elle erre dans la pièce sans but précis.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts..._

« Tous les autres pensaient que tu allais nous trahir. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il évoque ce sujet, là, maintenant, quelques jours avant la fin du monde.

« Mais pas toi. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« Mais pas moi. »

Comme épuisée par ses divagations sans fin, Cersei s'assoit sur son lit. Elle était faite de feu, avant, de feu grégeois. Sauvage, indomptable, inextinguible. Le feu s'est consumé. Ce qu'il a devant lui est une statue de glace qui ne cesse de fondre.

_The ones she had lost, and the ones she had foud, the ones who had loved her the most..._

« Je sais pourquoi, » dit-elle lentement. « Tu as cru avoir réussi à me convaincre parce que tu as toujours voulu que je t'aime. »

Il en laisse presque tomber la couronne sur le sol.

« Toute ta vie, tu as voulu que je te voie comme mon frère. »

Il n'y a pas de mépris dans sa voix, ni de sarcasme. Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça. Tyrion ne nie pas. A la place, il la rejoint et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que la bougie se consume entièrement, et longtemps après.

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave..._

.

« Nous partons pour Accalmie dans quelques jours. »

Daenerys a l'impression d'être un spectre, un corps qui se vide de toute consistance. Un fantôme qui ne hantera bientôt plus nulle mémoire.

« Bien, » répond t-elle à Sansa en levant les yeux.

C'est comme si tout le monde a l'impression de se changer en fantôme, mais ils n'en parlent pas, même s'ils devraient.

« N'y a t-il vraiment plus aucun navire ? » demande Daenerys, un peu plus désespérée qu'hier, bien moins que demain.

« Non. Sinon, Cersei aurait déjà mis ses enfants à l'abri. »

Toutes deux contemplent le Trône de Fer. Daenerys veut hurler.

« Comment pensez-vous que les choses se seraient passées sans... sans la neige ? »

Sansa ne prononce pas les mots devenus tabous. On ne parle pas de la mort – comme si ça suffisait à l'éloigner.

« Je l'ignore. »

A quoi bon penser à quelque chose qui n'adviendra jamais ?

Seize ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour les désillusions. C'est pour ça que, toute enfant qu'elle était, Dany rêvait de son royaume enchanté.

Maintenant, à vingt-huit ans, Daenerys le regarde s'effondrer comme un rêve brisé par le temps, la tête basse.

« Merci de m'avoir laissée être votre amie, » murmure t-elle à Sansa, la reine de glace aux cheveux de feu. Peut-être pourra t-elle l'inclure dans sa chanson, celle qu'elle a chantée à Jon. Si elle en a le temps.

« Merci à vous, » chuchote Sansa en retour avant de lui prendre le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Le Trône s'éloigne mais Daenerys ne se retourne pas.

.

« Le Roi du Nord. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

La pique de Cersei est dépourvue de mordant. Jon referme la porte derrière lui.

« Il n'y a plus de Nord, Majesté. »

Il ne dit pas que bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien. Nord, Sud, Roi, Reine, Trône. Tous sont des flocons qui fondent en touchant le sol.

Cersei est pensive. Ses yeux le regardent, mais ne le voient pas. Elle serre une petite fiole dans sa main.

« Que voulez-vous, Jon Snow ? Vous devriez être avec votre fille. »

Il ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut supporter de regarder les yeux lilas de Lyanna et d'y voir le reflet de son échec, alors il répond :

« Je ne m'appelle pas Jon Snow. Pas vraiment. »

Il a réussi à capter son attention, il le voit. Il déglutit.

« Je m'appelle Aegon Targaryen. »

Jon se sent toujours comme un étranger quand il le dit. Ça n'a jamais l'air réel, c'est comme parler d'une autre personne.

« Mon père était Rhaegar Targaryen et ma mère, Lyanna Stark. »

Les yeux verts de Cersei s'écarquillent.

« C'est impossible. »

Alors Jon lui explique le mensonge sur lequel est bâtie la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Après ça, Cersei le regarde comme un fantôme surgi du passé revenu pour la hanter.

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle pousse vers lui sa couronne abandonnée du bout des doigts.

« Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. Elle devrait être... aurait dû être à Dany. »

Il lui a dit son nom mais ne se sent toujours pas comme un Targaryen. Pas plus qu'il ne s'est jamais senti Stark. Aegon Targaryen est une chimère, un nom murmuré à l'oreille qui a le goût des larmes et l'odeur du sang. Jon Stark est un idéal, un songe rêvé sous la lune et entendu seulement par les étoiles. Seul Jon Snow a l'air réel, seul Jon Snow existe vraiment.

« Je... je voulais juste que vous sachiez. »

Les yeux de Cersei ne le consument pas, il se détourne bien avant.

.

Elle aurait dû savoir le moment où elle a appris le nom du bébé. Lyanna Targaryen.

Cersei fait tourner la fiole entre ses doigts, observe le liquide clair qu'elle contient. Deux gorgées à peine, comme deux revenants du passé.

Les fantômes de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark viennent chanter leur chanson de glace et de feu à ses oreilles.

Leurs voix sont des échos assourdissants qui la font trembler de l'intérieur.

.

« Vous êtes doué. »

Daenerys observe Tyrion bercer Lyanna.

« Je m'occupais des enfants de Cersei quand elle regardait ailleurs. »

Ses souvenirs appartiennent à une autre vie, maintenant, depuis longtemps disparue, bientôt oubliée.

Tyrion aime bien regarder Lyanna ; les cheveux noirs de Jon, le bâtard devenu Roi du Nord avec le courage comme seule arme ; les yeux violets de Daenerys, la reine exilée qui a cru en lui comme personne ne l'avait fait ; le sourire de l'innocence, celui de Myrcella, Tommen, Damon et Alysanne.

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dans trois jours. »

Ils n'emporteront rien avec eux. Dans trois jours, la neige tombera sur la ville déserte où le vent soufflera comme autant de conversations mortes. Dans une semaine, peut-être deux, les morts arriveront. Peut-être le Roi de la Nuit pendra t-il place sur le Trône.

Ce n'est pas ce que Tyrion avait en tête quand Daenerys a fait de lui sa Main.

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir accepté. Je ne vous l'ai pas assez dit. »

Il se sourient avec mélancolie. Tyrion se demande si, le moment venu, ses larmes murmureront ses adieux pour lui.

.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais choisi leurs prénoms. »

Jaime s'est glissé derrière elle comme un courant d'air. Cersei a l'impression de voir un spectre miraculeusement revenu du néant quand elle le regarde.

Leurs enfants jouent avec Brienne et Arya, probablement aux apprentis chevaliers.

« Damon est l'un de nos ancêtres, je crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Alysanne ? »

La petite fille regarde Brienne avec adoration. Quelque chose dans ce spectacle lui serre la gorge.

« Alysanne Targaryen était surnommée la Bonne Reine Alysanne. Je voulais... je pensais... »

Elle est bien incapable de terminer sa phrase. Jaime essuie ses larmes naissantes du bout des doigts et lui dit :

« Tout va bien. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Il l'attire dans une étreinte mais elle ne peut détacher son esprit de la silhouette guerrière de Brienne dans son dos.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi. »

« Je sais. »

Silence.

« Tu l'aimes aussi, pas vrai ? »

Ça l'a rendue folle, toutes ces années d'incertitude, avoir sa moitié arrachée à elle, peut-être pour toujours. Alors qu'elle criait sa douleur sur son lit d'accouchement, elle avait aussi crié sa rage à s'en déchirer les poumons avant que les cris des jumeaux ne se mélangent aux siens, petites choses coléreuses nées dans les ténèbres de l'hiver.

« Oui, » admet Jaime.

Cersei veut hurler, maintenant, et alors, peut-être que la glace se brisera.

« Mais je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime. »

Il avorte son cri d'un baiser.

.

« Vous ne voulez pas essayer ? »

Daenerys sursaute. Sansa l'a surprise en train de contempler le Trône.

« Nous partons demain. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Alors, comme dans ses rêves, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui l'en séparent. Lorsqu'elle s'y assoit, elle n'entend que le silence, ne voit que le vide, ne sent que la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Nulle couronne n'orne sa tête mais elle se tient voûtée, écrasée par un poids invisible.

« Alors ? » demande Sansa.

« C'est ce que je voulais. Mais pas comme ça. »

Elle se lève.

« Vous devriez essayer aussi. »

Presque amusée, Sansa s'exécute.

« Vous auriez pu être la Reine du Nord. »

« Mais m'auriez-vous laissée l'être ? » demande doucement Sansa.

Toutes deux connaissent la réponse mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Plus maintenant.

Une silhouette sort de l'obscurité. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, Sansa s'empresse de se lever et de s'écarter du Trône. Cersei Lannister gravit les marches et s'arrête, comme face à un mur invisible, entre Sansa et Daenerys. Elles restent là un moment, les bras ballants, la tête basse, à faire le deuil d'un rêve gelé.

« La Guerre des Trois Reines, » dit finalement Cersei. « Ce qui aurait été sans l'armée des morts. »

Sansa et Daenerys savent qu'elle a raison. Leurs doigts effleurent doucement les siens.

.

« Racontez-nous une histoire, mère. »

Sansa n'est pas censée se trouver là mais elle jette quand même un œil par la porte entrouverte. Assise sur le lit, Cersei caresse les cheveux de ses enfants.

« On dit que la reine de feu est touchée par la glace. Que ses cheveux sont comme la neige, et qu'elle a un regard froid. Mais son sourire raconte une autre histoire. Son sourire est comme le feu, comme la folie dans son cœur. Elle est la reine qu'on a suivie en guerre. »

La gorge de Sansa se noue. Elle voit cette reine de feu aux cheveux d'argent, elle voit les dragons, les chaînes brisées, l'espoir de tout un peuple.

« On dit que la reine de glace est baisée par le feu. Que ses cheveux sont comme les flammes, et qu'elle a un sourire chaleureux. Mais ses yeux racontent une autre histoire. Ses yeux sont comme la glace, comme la sauvagerie dans ses veines. Elle est la reine pour laquelle on est parti en guerre. »

Sansa veut pleurer, mais pour quoi exactement ? Elle voit Winterfell, Lady, sa famille, le bois sacré, son enfance partir en fumée, tous les adieux qui lui sont jamais restés en travers de la gorge.

Quelqu'un sanglote mais elle met un moment à réaliser que ce n'est pas elle. Elle pousse la porte. Les enfants se sont endormis. Cersei est penchée au-dessus d'eux, une fiole à la main.

« Ne faites pas ça. »

Elle ne lui accorde pas un regard.

« Il le faut, » murmure t-elle alors que ses larmes coulent silencieusement. « J'en aurais bu moi aussi mais il y en a juste assez pour deux. Je... »

« Cersei. »

C'est la première fois que Sansa s'adresse à elle en l'appelant par son prénom. Il lui laisse un goût doux-amer sur la langue.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle veut croire ce qu'elle dit, elle le veut vraiment. Peut-être qu'une part d'elle y croit, d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'elle a réussi à s'en convaincre.

« Je voulais qu'ils ne soient ni de glace ni de feu, juste heureux, et que leur joie ne se change pas en cendres dans leur bouche. »

« Il n'y a pas de cendres. Pas encore. »

Sansa la rejoint sur le lit. Sa main se referme sur le flacon que tient Cersei. Leurs regards se croisent, et la reine sourit presque à travers ses larmes.

« Peut-être que mon histoire est fausse, tout compte fait. Tu brûles plus fort qu'un soleil, petite colombe. »

Elle lâche la fiole.

.

« Cersei ? »

Il tremble de tous ses membres. Il répète le prénom, comme une prière avortée.

« Cersei ? »

Ensommeillée, elle ouvre les yeux. Son cœur ne lâche pas, pas encore.

« Tyrion ? »

Alarmée, elle se redresse.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu étais morte, je secouais ton corps pour que tu te réveilles mais tu étais morte. Et puis tu as ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Tu étais l'un des leurs... tu as essayé de m'attaquer et j'ai dû t'étrangler pour me défendre. »

Il est fébrile, a le souffle court. Cersei demeure muette d'horreur.

« Je... c'était juste un rêve mais je devais vérifier. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée. »

Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte.

« Tyrion. »

Il se fige.

« Reviens. »

Elle se pousse pour lui faire une place sous les couvertures. Il s'y glisse en silence, incrédule.

« J'ai essayé de te rejoindre dans ton lit, une fois, quand nous étions enfants... je n'ai jamais réessayé, » lui glisse t-il.

« Je sais. Je me rappelle... »

La chaleur de son corps est comme un aimant dans le désert glacé de leur impuissance. Ils demeurent ainsi un long moment, bercés par les battements de leurs cœurs.

« J'ai accepté de vous aider... »

Il y a de la colère dans la voix de Cersei, une colère agonisante et désespérée.

« J'aurais pu mentir et vous trahir, mais j'ai accepté d'aider. J'ai accepté d'aider et ça n'a servi à rien. Ma couronne n'est qu'un morceau de ferraille inutile. Mes enfants vont mourir et je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle pleure, maintenant. Ils pleurent tous les deux, pour cette famille qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de penser à ce qui se serait passé si nous étions parvenus à nous entendre ? » lui demande t-il.

« Oui. Nous aurions fait trembler tout Westeros. »

C'est plaisant, c'est tentant, cette image de lui et Cersei à la table du conseil restreint, unis contre le reste du monde.

« Assurément. »

Tyrion sourit à cette idée et se met à rêver de Sept Couronnes gouvernées par les lions de Castral Roc. La flamme qui brûle en Cersei et son amour pour sa famille combinés à son esprit... quel duo ils auraient fait, un trio en fait, avec Jaime pour veiller sur eux.

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Cersei lui dit encore une chose.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer. »

Elle avait raison, après tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une seule et unique chose de sa part.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, » lui murmure t-il.

.

Peu avant l'aube, lorsque Jaime les trouve comme ça, endormis l'un contre l'autre comme deux enfants terrorisés, il n'ose plus faire un pas de peur de les réveiller. S'il devait mourir maintenant, il serait heureux d'emporter cette dernière image avec lui, son frère et sa sœur en paix, le visage tranquille, loin des tourbillons glacés de la mort. Il se glisse à son tour sous les couvertures et il se dit, peut-être que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement, peut-être que c'était leur destin. Il souhaite presque fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir et qu'ils quittent ce monde tous ensemble, parce qu'il les aime comme la maladie, la corruption, la haine et la soif de pouvoir qu'ils sont, pour le même misérable sang Lannister qui coule dans leurs veines.

.

Ils doivent s'enfuir, à la fin.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Un instant, ils étaient là, endormis, et celui d'après, ils se précipitaient hors du château, les yeux qui s'écarquillent, leurs cris de panique qui résonnent, le souffle froid de la mort juste derrière eux. Un simple avertissement de Bran a brisé le fragile refuge qui était le leur.

Le Roi de la Nuit arrive, et Jon court.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait exactement, c'est comme s'il évolue dans le brouillard, mais il court. Il attrape Lyanna, saisit Dany par la taille, et il court.

Est-ce son imagination ou entend t-il déjà les cris des spectres ? Peut-être qu'il est trop tard pour fuir, peut-être qu'ils sont déjà condamnés, mais Jon court quand même. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, Arya et Sansa hissent Bran sur son cheval, Tyrion et Jaime essayent de rassurer les enfants terrorisés, Brienne et Jorah tentent vainement de discipliner les soldats dispersés.

« Vite, Dany, » la presse Jon en la poussant vers le premier cheval qu'il voit.

Qu'a dit Bran, déjà ? Quelques heures, quelques minutes ? Peu importe, au fond. Quand la mort vous poursuit, l'éternité semble durer une seconde.

Il s'empresse de se mettre en selle et élance le cheval au galop, bien vite suivi du reste du groupe.

Ils s'enfuient sans un regard en arrière, sans rien emporter avec eux. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de jeter un dernier regard pour garder une dernière image, un souvenir à conserver comme un trésor. Lyanna dans le creux de son bras, il devine les larmes invisibles de Dany, celles qu'elle verse pour la couronne qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Ils sortent de la ville. L'armée des morts n'est pas encore en vue. Peut-être ont-ils encore un peu de répit, un peu de temps pour s'organiser, pour savoir quoi faire.

Lorsqu'il estime qu'ils sont assez loin, Jon arrête son cheval.

« Bran ? Combien de temps ? »

« Ils atteindront la ville à l'aube, » lui répond la Corneille à Trois Yeux, le visage de marbre.

Lyanna se met à pleurer. Alors qu'il la tend à Dany, Jon se dit que ses larmes sont celles qu'ils n'arrivent plus à verser.

Lorsqu'Arya arrive, elle se jette dans ses bras, le souffle court, puis elle regarde autour d'elle.

« Jon, où est Sansa ? »

Il veut répondre mais les mots ne viennent pas.

« Elle était juste derrière moi, » insiste Arya et elle regarde encore et encore, comme si, telle une flamme, Sansa allait jaillir du néant.

Lorsque les derniers les rejoignent, c'est une question de la petite Alysanne, installée devant son père, les yeux rougis, qui achève de glacer son sang dans ses veines.

« Où est mère ? »

Lyanna hurle de plus belle.

.

Les souterrains du Donjon Rouge sont presque trop calmes après les cris et les gémissements de panique. Sansa avance lentement, les yeux plissés.

Elle était déjà sur son cheval, juste derrière Arya, et elle s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais elle a regardé en arrière. Cersei, aussi droite qu'une statue, n'avait l'air ni inquiète ni paniquée, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle prévoyait de bouger.

Sansa a tout de même élancé son cheval, mais elle savait. Elle savait, et c'est ce qui lui a fait faire demi-tour après seulement minutes.

Presque aucune lumière n'éclaire son chemin mais elle n'hésite pas sur la route à suivre. Plus bas, toujours plus bas.

Puis, la lumière revient. Des torches éclairent la pièce. Il y a des crânes de dragon, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Sansa ne voit que les flaques vertes sur le sol et les tonneaux alignés contre les murs, le dernier coup d'éclat d'une lionne désespérée.

Cersei est au milieu de la pièce. Elle a remis sa couronne. Qyburn se tient en retrait, la tête baissée. Sansa veut lui dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vient.

« J'espérais ne jamais en arriver là, » dit la reine. « Il semblerait que je n'aie pas d'autre choix. »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. »

Elle l'ignore et dépose une bougie sur la grande flaque verte.

« Quelqu'un doit rester pour allumer les bougies. Il y a des réserves sous toute la ville. »

Elle rejette la tête en arrière et s'esclaffe doucement.

« Te rends-tu compte ? Je vais exécuter le dernier ordre du Roi Fou. Celui qui a poussé Jaime à le transpercer de son épée. Brûlez-les tous. »

« Venez avec moi. Jaime, Tyrion et les enfants doivent se demander où vous êtes passée. »

Cersei soupire longuement, le visage triste.

« Ils ne seront pas seuls. »

« Ils ont besoin de vous, » insiste Sansa.

Mais elle sait que c'est peine perdue. Elle l'a su avant même de descendre ici, peut-être même au moment où elle est arrivée à Port-Réal.

Cersei était reine des Sept Couronnes, et elle mourrait reine des Sept Couronnes.

« Crois-tu au destin, Sansa ? A la fatalité ? »

« Non. »

« J'y ai cru, pendant un temps. Je croyais que tout ce qui allait m'arriver était écrit... j'avais tort. »

Elle ôte sa couronne et la contemple longuement. Elle s'y accroche, comme un dernier acte de résistance face à l'explosion qui s'apprête à la happer. Puis, finalement, elle s'approche de Sansa et la lui pose sur la tête.

« C'est toi que je choisis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Veille sur ce qui m'est cher. »

Cersei se détourne et s'éloigne. Sansa a la désagréable impression d'être clouée sur place, comme dans ses pires cauchemars, quand les Marcheurs blancs l'atteignent sans qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

« Cours, petite colombe. »

Alors Sansa court.

.

« Cette ville va être détruite, tu le sais. »

« As-tu déjà fui un combat ? »

Jaime ignore du mieux qu'il peut le regard suppliant de Brienne et s'apprête à remonter sur son cheval quand elle lui attrape le bras et le force à se retourner.

« Ta sœur a fait son choix, mais tu n'as pas besoin de mourir avec elle. Reste... s'il te plaît. »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sansa les a enfin rejoints, sortie de l'ombre sur son étalon noir. Un présage de mort. Jaime a vu la couronne sur sa tête, et il n'a pas voulu comprendre. Il a eu beaucoup trop peur de comprendre.

« Nous nous étions promis que nous quitterions ce monde ensemble, comme nous y sommes entrés. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Pense à tes enfants... reste avec eux... »

Alysanne et Damon pleurent à chaudes larmes et réclament leur mère à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Tyrion leur répète en boucle des paroles vides de sens mais ne peut cacher sa mine déconfite.

Une part de lui veut rester, veut être leur père, voir leurs cheveux dorés éclairés par un rayon de soleil et le reflet de la lune argentée dans leurs yeux brillants, entendre leurs rires et sécher leurs larmes, mais l'autre ne voit que le cadavre de Cersei, la destruction d'une part de lui-même. Il ne peut pas vivre alors qu'elle n'est plus que cendres et poussière, ça ne semble pas bien.

« Reste avec moi... » souffle Brienne.

Elle lui touche la joue et il revoit ces cinq années passées avec elle. Il l'aime, il le sait, il l'a même dit à Cersei. Il ne l'aime pas du même amour brûlant, passionné et destructeur, c'est quelque chose de plus pur, plus innocent. Comme une étoile lointaine dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, une brise qui transporte l'odeur du printemps.

Jaime ferme les yeux et espère que le vent emportera les adieux qu'il n'a pas pu faire.

Il reste.

.

Vert.

Ils se sont éloignés autant que possible mais même de là où ils sont, le ciel s'est paré d'une couleur émeraude. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, ils distinguent les dernières lueurs du feu grégeois au loin. Ou peut-être est-ce une simple illusion ?

« Il ne doit rien rester, » soupire Daenerys lorsque Jon la rejoint.

Cersei n'est pas la seule dont les cendres ont été dispersées par le vent. Le Trône doit avoir disparu aussi, maintenant. Le Donjon Rouge. Fossedragon. Les derniers morceaux de son rêve.

Elle a bien vu la couronne sur la tête de Sansa, avant qu'elle ne l'enlève et qu'elle ne la donne à Damon et Alysanne. Inséparables, ils la serrent entre leurs petites mains et pleurent en silence.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont disparu ? » demande t-elle.

Elle ne veut pas s'autoriser à éprouver le moindre espoir mais c'est peine perdue. Il gonfle, se déploie en elle comme les ailes d'un dragon.

« Difficile à dire. »

Il jette un regard à Bran dont les yeux sont toujours à des lieues et des lieues de là, sur ce qui reste de Port-Réal.

« Je veux que Lyanna voie le printemps, » affirme Daenerys.

« Elle le verra, » promet Jon en l'embrassant sur le front.

.

Accalmie n'est pas si mal.

C'est ce que Tyrion pense alors qu'il y entre pour la première fois. C'est un château, après tout, comme il y en a des dizaines d'autres à Westeros. Ce n'est pas si mal, mais pourtant, il ne s'y sent pas à sa place.

Ce n'est pas Castral Roc, ni le Donjon Rouge. Ce n'est pas chez lui.

La nuit est tombée. Il est accoudé à une fenêtre et laisse la bise glacée s'enrouler autour de lui et changer ses larmes en cristaux de glace. Quelque chose bouge sur sa droite et il croit qu'une langue de feu est venue pour le dévorer, mais non. Ce n'est que la chevelure de Sansa.

« C'est une horrible façon de mourir, » dit-il. « Le feu grégeois. Pas à cause de la douleur, parce que la mort est quasiment instantanée... mais c'est comme si on n'avait jamais existé. Un instant, on est là, et puis celui d'après, toute trace de nous à disparu. Comme un flocon de neige. »

Il a dû en tomber des dizaines, maintenant, sur Port-Réal, ou ce qu'il en reste, pour recouvrir les cendres, ou s'y mélanger.

« J'ai essayé de la convaincre... »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis désolée... »

« Sansa... je sais. »

Il lui sourit faiblement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Elle me manque. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a haï depuis ma naissance, elle a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois, elle n'a jamais eu le moindre geste d'affection envers moi, mais elle me manque. Pas pour ce qui était, bien sûr, ce serait ridicule, mais pour ce qui aurait pu être. Je me demande si ce n'était pas une ruse cruelle de sa part pour me tourmenter une dernière fois. Parce qu'elle a réussi a me faire espérer, je croyais que quelque chose était possible... de tout mon être j'y ai cru, je pense même avoir été heureux, autant qu'il est possible de l'être en ce moment. Elle m'a fait espérer, et boum... tout a explosé. Comme si ça n'avait jamais existé... vraiment, Sansa, ça fait atrocement mal. »

Il aimerait que le vent emporte ses tourments au loin. Il se sent vide. Il en veut à Cersei autant qu'elle lui manque. Peut-être que si elle l'avait rejeté, cette nuit là, au lieu de le rappeler, tout aurait été plus simple.

Sansa s'accroupit. Leurs nez se frôlent.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul. »

Son sourire réchauffe un peu son cœur engourdi.

.

« L'armée des morts a presque entièrement été détruite, mais le Roi de la Nuit a survécu. »

La voix atone de Bran percute Daenerys et lui coupe le souffle. Elle ne veut pas y croire. C'est comme si un tourbillon de neige se forme autour d'elle et l'empêche de respirer.

« Merci, Bran, » dit Jon tout en retenue.

Il se tourne vers elle. Ils ne sont que trois, dans cette petite pièce, mais Daenerys suffoque.

« Je ne veux pas le dire aux autres, » soupire t-il en se massant les tempes.

Jon est fatigué. Fatigué de courir, fatigué de se battre, fatigué de désespérer.

« Ne disons rien, alors. Pas tout de suite. Je crois... je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de savoir. »

Elle aimerait pouvoir flotter dans la béatitude de l'ignorance, elle aussi, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, à compter les étoiles et à embrasser le monde.

« Allons retrouver Lyanna. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte, Bran les interrompt.

« Jon. Reste encore un peu. J'ai à te parler. »

Il lui offre un sourire rassurant et lui promet de la rejoindre immédiatement mais alors que Daenerys ferme la porte et s'éloigne, elle a l'impression qu'un fossé invisible est sur le point de se creuser entre eux.

.

Il reste du vin à Accalmie.

C'est une des premières choses que Sansa apprend alors qu'elle pénètre dans une des salles de banquet. Tyrion est occupé à vider une deuxième flasque – ou peut-être une troisième ? Jaime aimerait lui aussi y noyer son chagrin mais Brienne l'en dissuade à coups de regards insistants – non, pas devant les enfants, semble t-elle dire.

Elle rejoint son ancien mari et se sert un verre. Le liquide oublié lui brûle presque la gorge. Près d'elle, Arya grignote distraitement un morceau de pain en contemplant Aiguille, posée sur la table.

« Jon se comporte étrangement depuis quelques jours, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui demande sa sœur.

Il est assis à côté de Daenerys. Elle lui parle, mais il l'écoute à peine, et évite son regard, tourmenté par des démons invisibles. Finalement, il se lève et quitte la salle sans un regard en arrière. Désespérée, Daenerys confie Lyanna à Jorah avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » insiste Arya. « Que se passe t-il, à ton avis ? »

« Rien de bon, » répond Tyrion à sa place entre deux gorgées.

Sa gorge se noue. Sansa a peur, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Est-il possible qu'il leur reste encore quelque chose à perdre ?

.

« Je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Daenerys a suivi Jon a l'extérieur du château. La neige tombe doucement mais la nuit n'a rien de paisible.

« C'est à propos de ce que Bran t'a dit l'autre jour, je le sais. »

Il se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Il y a un moyen. Un moyen d'arrêter l'armée des morts. »

« C'est... c'est formidable... »

Jon lui offre un sourire crispé. Le sien est mort-né sur ses lèvres.

« Il doit toujours y avoir un Roi de la Nuit, » révèle t-il.

Daenerys fronce les sourcils.

« Mais tu as dit que... »

Elle ne va pas plus loin. Elle refuse d'y croire, elle refuse même de l'envisager, mais elle ne peut détacher son regard de Jon.

Et Daenerys voit toute la vérité dans ses yeux.

.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, » insiste Tyrion.

« Il n'y en a pas, » répète Jon, las.

C'est ce qu'il a dit à Dany, la veille, encore et encore, pendant des heures, alors qu'il tentait d'ignorer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, et c'est ce qu'il dira à Sansa et Arya quand viendra l'heure de leur annoncer sa décision. Des larmes hier, d'autres larmes demain.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Daenerys et Lyanna, » rétorque Jorah.

« Il le faut. Le Roi de la Nuit doit être arrêté. Coûte que coûte. »

Il ne veut pas penser à Dany et Lyanna seules, abandonnées, pleurant son absence, parce qu'il sait qu'il risque de changer d'avis. Il imagine leurs cadavres gelés s'il ne fait rien, le soleil qui illumine leurs yeux violets s'il s'incline face à son destin.

« Je sais qu'elles ne seront pas seules. Vous veillerez sur elles, comme vous l'avez fait toutes ces années. »

Tyrion et Jorah sont aux côtés de Dany depuis tellement d'années que Jon a parfois eu l'impression d'être un intrus au sein de ce trio. Parfois, dans ses rares moment d'égoïsme, il en a été un peu agacé mais maintenant, il a envie de se mettre à genoux pour les remercier.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça fonctionnera ? Si jamais cela ne marche pas, et que Daenerys voit que vous vous êtes sacrifié pour rien... » avance Jorah.

« Bran affirme qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un Roi de la Nuit à la fois. Que dès que le rituel sera achevé, il se désintégrera, et que je prendrai sa place. »

Bran a passé des mois à sonder le passer, l'avenir, à explorer chaque piste, chaque issue possible. Il lui fait confiance, il le doit.

« Dans combien de temps ? » demande finalement Tyrion.

« Quelques jours. »

Rien qu'un bref instant pour faire ses adieux avant d'affronter une éternelle solitude glacée.

.

« C'est impossible. »

Sansa a envie de plaquer les mains contre ses oreilles dans une colère enfantine. Elle ne veut pas entendre ce que Jon a à lui dire, elle veut enterrer ses paroles si profondément dans la neige qu'elles demeureraient à jamais oubliées.

« Sansa... »

« Non ! »

Elle s'écarte de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, » proteste faiblement Arya. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Ou alors, quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire. »

« Il n'y en a pas, et Bran a été catégorique. Il faut que ce soit moi. »

Arya se mord la lèvre, tremblante.

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

Elle quitte la pièce en trombe. Sansa se retrouve seule avec Jon. Ça lui rappelle le début de la guerre, à Winterfell, il y a une éternité. Ça lui manque presque, maintenant qu'elle sait ce qui l'attend, quand elle imagine l'avenir et ne voit qu'un désert de glace.

« Je suis désolé, Sansa. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à vous abandonner... »

Elle a déjà tant perdu. Pourquoi Jon doit-il lui être arraché lui aussi ? A t-elle seulement encore des larmes à verser pour lui ?

« Arya a raison, » parvient-elle à articuler. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Mais rien n'a jamais été juste à Westeros. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

« Quand ce sera fait, la guerre sera terminée. Vous aurez une chance de vivre. De voir le printemps. »

Sansa sourit amèrement. Le printemps est un rêve qui semble inaccessible mais elle parvient sans peine à l'imaginer. Le ciel bleu, le soleil, les fleurs... Ce tableau idyllique sera pour toujours entaché d'une ombre.

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Et toi, Jon, que verras-tu ? »

La glace se brise brusquement et une cascade de larmes jaillit – de lui, ou d'elle, ou d'eux, elle ne s'en aperçoit pas : Jon l'a attirée contre lui, avide d'une chaleur qui lui sera bien trop tôt étrangère.

.

« Ne le fais pas, Jon. Je t'en supplie... »

Daenerys est gelée dans ce grand lit qui lui semble déjà vide, malgré la présence déjà fantôme de Jon et de Lyanna entre eux.

« J'aimerais qu'il y ait un autre moyen, » assure t-il. « Tu sais que je dois le faire. Pour que toi et Lyanna puissiez vivre. »

Elle serre les dents. Il lui a fait promettre de ne pas pleurer, pas cette nuit, pas alors qu'il entamera son dernier voyage dès l'aube.

« Tu seras si seul, là-bas... »

Daenerys Targaryen est la reine qui est née du feu, la conquérante qui n'a peur de rien, l'éclat d'or argenté vers lequel tous les regards se tournent. Dany n'est qu'une petite fille effrayée qui voit son soleil s'éteindre devant elle et au creux de son ventre.

« Tu seras seul pour l'éternité. »

« Et toi et Lyanna aurez une longue vie. Une vie heureuse. »

C'est lui qui pleure le premier, finalement. Des perles d'eau s'écrasent sur les couvertures.

« Je t'aime, Dany. Pour toujours. »

D'autres perles se mettent à tomber – peut-être de feu, cette fois. Les siennes.

« Pour toujours, » répète t-elle.

.

C'est un matin clair et froid. Tout le monde s'est aligné dans la cour du château pour lui faire leurs adieux. Alors qu'il passe devant eux, Jon a l'impression de marcher vers son exécution.

Il a pris la bonne décision, il le sait. Tant d'années de guerre... tous sont comme sa famille, maintenant. Il va les mettre en sécurité, pour toujours.

Il serra la main de Jaime et Jorah, dépose un baiser sur celle de Brienne. Il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Arya, rabat une mèche de ceux de Sansa derrière son oreille.

Ses sœurs. Elles sourient faiblement à travers leurs larmes.

« Je vous aime, » leur murmure t-il.

Il ne sait pas comment il trouve la force de se détourner pour faire face à Dany. Il embrasse le front de leur fille une dernière fois, puis ses lèvres à elle.

« Je peux venir avec toi, » lui répète t-elle encore.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça. »

Jon la regarde comme il ne l'a jamais regardée et grave chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire. Rien d'autre ne compte, maintenant.

« Toujours, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle acquiesce douloureusement.

« Toujours. »

Bran l'attend à l'écart, Tyrion à ses côtés. Quand il a proposé de l'accompagner, Jon n'a pas eu le cœur à refuser.

Jon s'éloigne de Dany.

_Si je la regarde, je suis perdu._

Chaque pas est plus difficile que le précédent, mais il avance.

_Si je la regarde, je suis perdu._

Dany et les autres ne sont bientôt que des ombres mouvantes derrière lui. Des morceaux de son passé à jamais inaccessibles.

.

Bran a choisi une petite clairière. Même sous la neige, Jon comprend immédiatement qu'il s'agit du bois sacré d'Accalmie.

Ils s'arrêtent sous le barral.

« Allons-y. »

Son regard se pose sur le morceau de verredragon que Bran tient à la main - la destruction de son avenir, la sauvegarde de celui des autres. C'est la seule solution, se répète t-il, comme pour se donner du courage, pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes retrouver Dany et la chaleur de son corps. C'est la seule solution.

Alors, il échange un dernier signe de tête avec Tyrion, s'appuie contre le tronc du barral, et il ferme les yeux.

Dany ne sera pas seule. Jorah ne la lâchera probablement pas d'une semelle, il sera comme un père pour Lyanna. Sa fille deviendra sûrement amie avec Alysanne et Damon... il les imagine jouer dans un champ de fleurs et entend presque leurs rires qui montent jusqu'au ciel et chatouillent les nuages. Jaime et Brienne élèveront bien les jumeaux, il en est sûr. Tyrion ne sera jamais loin, avec une pile de livres entre les mains et des milliers d'histoires à raconter. Peut-être se rapprochera t-il de Sansa... il imagine sa sœur diriger un château avec fermeté et douceur, une couronne sur la tête. Et Arya... sa petite Arya partira sans doute explorer d'autres contrées, Aiguille accrochée à sa ceinture.

Jon trouve la force de sourire.

Alors que le verredragon lui transperce le cœur, il fredonne la chanson de glace et de feu de Dany.

.

Tyrion observe avec anxiété la fin du rituel. Une part de lui espère qu'il restera un échec de plus dans leur lutte acharnée contre la mort.

Il se trompe, bien sûr. Il le sait au moment où le nouveau Roi de la Nuit ouvre ses yeux bleus. Jon Snow n'est plus.

Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige.

.

Plus d'un mois a passé lorsque, alors qu'elle est sortie dans la neige, Sansa sent des gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur elle. Elle ferme les yeux et tourne le visage vers le ciel, comme si l'eau allait finir de laver son chagrin.

« De la pluie, » fait-elle à Arya. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Oui. »

Elles laissent la pluie les tremper jusqu'aux os.

« La fin de l'hiver. »

Ils doivent attendre près de deux mois de plus pour que la neige fonde entièrement. Sansa s'aventure de plus en plus à l'extérieur du château. Son cœur se gonfle d'une douce nostalgie alors qu'elle voit de plus en plus de nordiens sur les routes quitter leur exil forcé pour rentrer chez eux.

« La vie reprend, » murmure t-elle pour elle même.

.

Tyrion aborde le sujet un soir, après le dîner.

« La guerre est derrière nous. L'hiver a pris fin. Peut-être est-il temps de penser à la reconstruction du royaume. »

Daenerys pose ses couverts et croise les mains sur ses genoux.

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

L'ombre de Jon la suit où qu'elle aille. Mélancolique, elle soupire.

« Il n'y a plus de Trône de Fer, mais... la couronne est à vous, » reprend Tyrion. « Vous êtes la reine. »

Elle surprend tout le monde lorsqu'elle répond :

« Non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Tyrion la dévisage les yeux ronds.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Daenerys lui sourit tristement. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprend pas, comment le pourrait-il alors que tout est si confus pour elle ?

« C'était un doux rêve, régner sur les Sept Couronnes... c'était mon rêve, mais le rêve a éclaté le moment où j'ai aperçu le premier Marcheur blanc. Où que j'aille, je ne vois que la mort et la désolation, même maintenant. Je ne vois que l'absence de Jon. »

Elle revoit encore sa silhouette qui s'éloigne dans la neige, les adieux qui lui laissent un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Vous êtes ma Main. Je vous fait confiance pour diriger le royaume en mon nom. »

Daenerys se tourne ensuite vers Sansa.

« Cersei vous a choisie comme héritière lorsqu'elle a posé la couronne sur votre tête... et je pense qu'elle a raison. »

Tyrion et Sansa échangent des regards perplexes.

« Vous ferez de bien meilleurs souverains que moi, » conclut-elle. « Jorah et moi n'allons pas rester ici. »

Celui-ci, qui tient Lyanna sur ses genoux, lève brièvement les yeux vers elle, et Daenerys sait qu'elle fait le bon choix.

« Où irez-vous ? » demande Sansa.

Elle lui sourit énigmatiquement.

« A la maison. »

.

Cela prendra du temps.

C'est ce que Sansa pense le jour de son couronnement au moment où Daenerys dépose la couronne sur sa tête. Ce n'est pas celle de Cersei, non, elle l'a laissée à Jaime et aux jumeaux. Sur celle-ci, on aperçoit un loup, un lion, un dragon ou encore une truite parmi bien d'autres emblèmes. Elle s'esclaffe en observant Tyrion ne cesser de réajuster la sienne.

« Sansa et Tyrion Lannister ! » crie quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. « Reine et Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protecteurs des Sept Couronnes ! »

Deux nouveaux trônes ont été construits pour l'occasion. Leur simplicité jure avec ce qu'était le Trône de Fer, mais peu lui importe. Cela ira très bien.

« Félicitations, » lui dit doucement Daenerys un peu plus tard, pendant la réception.

Sa cape de voyage indique à Sansa que ce sont des adieux. Elle sourit tristement.

« Faut-il vraiment que vous partiez ? »

« Nous reviendrons, » affirme Daenerys. « Je vous le promets. »

Sansa effleure la joue de Lyanna une dernière fois.

« Je vous crois. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et se détourne d'un pas aérien, Jorah sur les talons. Sansa continue de fixer la porte bien après qu'elle se soit refermée.

« Sansa Lannister, hein ? »

Arya la dévisage d'un air amusé.

« J'imagine, » répond Sansa.

Toutes deux jettent un regard à Tyrion qui raconte une histoire à Damon et Alysanne. Ses neveux l'écoutent avec attention, les yeux brillants.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demande Arya. « Il n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le prince charmant dont tu rêvais. »

Damon a profité d'un instant d'inattention de son oncle pour lui dérober sa couronne. Alysanne, de son côté, porte celle de sa mère. Tyrion, l'air faussement outré, se lance à leur poursuite pour récupérer son bien. Jaime les regarde, un sourire mélancolique flottant sur le visage. Brienne pose une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Oui, » dit finalement Sansa. « Oui. J'ai passé l'âge d'attendre le prince charmant. »

Tyrion croise son regard et lui sourit. Et Sansa sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

« Où iras-tu ? » demande t-elle à Arya.

Elles n'en ont jamais discuté mais il est évident que sa sœur n'a nullement l'intention de s'éterniser.

« Explorer. Personne ne sait ce qui se trouve à l'ouest de Westeros. »

« Jon serait fier de toi. »

« Il serait fier de toi aussi. »

Parler de Jon lui fait comme un coup au cœur. Si elle a un jour un fils, elle lui donnera son prénom. Le Loup Blanc ne sera jamais oublié, elle s'en assurera.

« Allez-vous rester à Accalmie ? »

« Pour le moment. Port-Réal est un tas de ruines. Un jour, nous entamerons la reconstruction... mais pas maintenant. »

Trop de cendres souvenirs hantent encore la capitale. Ce n'est pas urgent. Ils ont le temps. Tout le temps du monde, grâce à Jon.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tyrion la rejoint alors qu'elle est sortie dans les jardins.

« Vous êtes bien pensive. »

« Je rêvais. »

« A quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers un citronnier et lui sourit.

« Au printemps. »

.

« Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit du bon endroit, Khaleesi ? » demande Jorah.

« Daenerys. Je m'appelle Daenerys, » lui sourit-elle.

« ...êtes-vous sûre, Daenerys ? » reprend t-il en lui souriant en retour.

« Certaine. »

Braavos est encore endormie à cette heure matinale. Leur navire vient à peine d'accoster mais Daenerys sait où elle va.

Westeros lui manquera, d'une certaine façon. Sansa lui manquera. Tyrion, Arya, Brienne, Jaime, les enfants. Tous lui manqueront. Ses rêves d'autrefois lui manqueront aussi, mais il lui en reste un, le plus important.

Rien ni personne ne lui manquera plus que Jon, bien sûr, mais elle a emporté avec elle ses plus beaux souvenirs et le fruit de leur amour. Quand Lyanna gazouille, elle peut presque l'entendre rire.

Jorah jette des coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui. Quand Daenerys lui a fait part de sa décision de partir, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant.

« Je viens avec vous, » a t-il affirmé avec force.

Il aurait pu rester à Westeros, devenir le seigneur de l'Île-aux-Ours, fonder sa propre famille, mais non.

« Je viens avec vous, » a t-il répété.

C'est une des plus belles choses qu'on lui ait jamais dites.

Daenerys marche avec assurance à travers les petites rues colorées, Lyanna serrée contre son cœur. C'était il y a des années, il y a une éternité, mais une force invisible guide ses pas.

Enfin, elle apparaît. Daenerys en pleure presque d'émotion.

« Daenerys ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés, Jorah. »

Elle désigne alors la grande maison à la porte rouge de son enfance. Elle sait que si elle rentre et qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre, elle apercevra le citronnier.

Daenerys embrasse le front de Lyanna.

« Nous sommes à la maison. »

Sa fille lui sourit, et Dany entrevoit son rêve de printemps se réaliser.

**Author's Note:**

> "Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige" est un vers de Baudelaire.
> 
> L'histoire que Cersei raconte à ses enfants circule sur internet et les réseaux sociaux (je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la source originelle), je n'ai fait que la traduire.
> 
> Les éléments de l'enfance de Daenerys (la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier) sont tirés des livres.
> 
> Le rêve de printemps mentionné par plusieurs personnages est le titre du dernier tome de la saga qui n'est pas encore paru (A Dream of Spring).


End file.
